The present invention relates generally to an air spoiler device for an automotive vehicle which can be moved at least between active and retracted positions. More specifically, the invention relates to a front spoiler device for an automotive vehicle which reduces the air flow beneath the vehicle body so as to reduce the lift applied to the vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism which raises and lowers a front spoiler member while holding it steady horizontally.
As is well known, a front spoiler reduces air flow beneath a vehicle body and whereby reduces the lift on the vehicle. Front spoilers are particularly valuable for ensuring vehicle stability when the vehicle is moving at relatively high speed. On the other hand, when the vehicle is travelling at relatively low speeds, a front spoiler merely adds to wind resistance, thus degrading fuel economy. Furthermore, on city streets, the front spoiler would tend to strike projections such as curbs and so be damaged.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a movable front spoiler which can be moved to an active position, in which it projects downward from the bottom of the front end of the vehicle body, while the vehicle speed is relatively high and to a retracted position, in which it is concealed within the vehicle body, while the vehicle speed is relatively low. Since the front end of the vehicle is subjected to significantly high air pressure when the vehicle is moving, particularly when moving at high speed, it is necessary to hold the front spoiler in place and to shift the front spoiler member up and down securely.